


A Closer Walk With Thee

by Swanqueen_Fan_1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: In Love, Marriage, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, Trans, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen_Fan_1/pseuds/Swanqueen_Fan_1
Summary: Regina wants what most women want. When Emma(et) does a spell to transform himself into a man, Regina pounces. She takes advantage and wants to make Emmett her husband and Henry's father. (Swanqueen)





	A Closer Walk With Thee

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if I offend anybody. That is not my attention at all. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to certain type of things.
> 
> Plus, I haven't written anything in quite a while and I'm growing frustrated with my laptop as it is misbehaving.
> 
> I don't recommend easily triggered people reading this. No disrespect.
> 
> Also, fair warning: Regina is very controlling but that's part of her charm isn't it? lol
> 
> ***WARNING: This story will eventually contain very mature content. Only adults may read this***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Few Good Men

_Library_

"Are you sure you want to do this? I wouldn't even know if you could go back if you have buyer's remorse." Ruby asked the blonde.

Emma let out a deep sigh. "I've never been surer. I knew all my life who I am. Plus, Henry is on board. He was my biggest concern. I wasn't sure if he would understand. He is all for it." Emma chewed her lip, "You know, my only fear is that I do the spell wrong. I'm still new at this. What if I grow an extra arm or something?"

The wolf cocked her head and crossed her arms, "Doesn't that in itself tell you this is a bad idea? Why not get help from someone who is more experienced?"

"I do have someone experienced helping me." The blonde gestured toward the wolf.

Ruby shook her head, "No. Anybody else would be better. Go to Gold. I don't want the responsibility if it goes awry. You'll hate me forever. I'm not confident in doing this."

"But I don't trust anybody but you. Ruby you're my friend." Emma reasoned.

Ruby sighed. "Okay. Let's see what we can do." The brunette grabbed a large book. "I think we got most of the ingredients but there are a few left we need. I can get the fairy dust and the Apollo stone. However we still need to get the transformation potion, which is the rarest one."

"Okay where do we find it?" The blonde crossed her arms.

Ruby smirked and gave her a knowing look. "You're not going to like it."

* * *

_Mills Mausoleum_

"This had to be the only place? I mean I know we can't go buy it at a seven-eleven, but cut me some slack." The blonde made her way down the stairs with Ruby right behind.

"Let's just hurry, grab the vial and let's book it. I don't like being here. I feel paranoid; like Regina is watching us. I don't know how she finds out everything but she does and when she finds out what we've done…" Ruby shivered

The blonde opened a cabinet, "I think this is it." Hazel eyes darted every which way. "I don't know which one though." There were at least sixty vials lined up on 12 shelves. Each vial was spaced out perfectly.

The wolf walked up next to her, pointing, "It's that one. Now grab it and let's go."

"I hope she doesn't notice it's missing. I don't think she often uses a transformation potion." Emma grabbed it, leaving a big, noticeable gap.

"Yeah, she won't notice." Ruby said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hang on." Emma moved each vial on the shelf to make up for that gap. Granted it was ok but it was still obvious since the other shelves didn't match the other lined up vials.

Ruby shook her head, "There's nothing you can do. You should've just asked Regina for the potion. Now she is going to kill us both."

"I don't want Regina to find out. She already hates me. There is no way she is going to give it up willingly. She'd say 'no' just to spite me." They both stood frozen still when they heard the sound of a heavy door opening. Only one thought crossed the blonde's mind, 'We're going to die.'

With Ruby's quick thinking, she grabbed the blonde's arm and waved her hand. Heavy red smoke engulfed them, transporting them.

* * *

_Ruby's House_

After mixing the spell was ready to go, Ruby and Emma were facing each other, "Last chance. No going back."

Emma nodded, "I'm ready."

Ruby pursed her lips, "All magic comes with a price. Have you thought about what the repercussions could be?"

The savior nodded, "Yeah, Regina's wrath for breaking and entering, stealing, etc." The blonde downed the entire vial in one swallow.

"Damn" Ruby said.

Emma gagged, "Whatever you thought the bad taste was like, multiply that by 10." The blonde coughed. "So?"

Ruby looked Emma up and down "I don't think it works instantly. Give it a while. Until then, what should I call you?"

"Emmett."

* * *

_Emmett's Apartment_

Emmett was far too anxious for his transformation to begin. He has waited all his life for this. He was lucky to have a supportive son and friend. Henry had called a couple times asking him if he had changed yet. Secretly Emmett was worried that he had done the spell wrong. The blonde had gone to bed disappointed and doubtful.

That all changed however when he woke up the next morning. Emmett's arm reached over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. The first thing he noticed was his strength. He didn't mean to hit it that hard. The second thing he noticed was a tight constricting pain on his chest. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at his hand, down his muscular arm, and chest. His tank top was what was causing the constriction. It was way too small. It would have been comical if it wasn't painful. The blonde tried to take off his shirt but it was way too tight to get over his shoulders. "Shit." Scrambling to his nightstand, he grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting his tank top off. When he finally got it off, it was much easier for him to breathe. Looking at his chest, he sees a red mark across his chest from where the shirt tightly squeezed him. He wasn't going to complain though. No way. The red mark would fade away.

Running to the bathroom, Emmett stared at himself in the mirror. Emmett was never conceited but in this case, he couldn't help a grin make his way to his lips. He was proud of what he saw. The spell worked. He saw a muscular man with a well-defined body, chiseled chest, chiseled jaw, rock hard abs, sculpted Adonis belt, defined arms. This was the body of a man that worked out… _a lot._ What was the catch? Like everyone said, _Magic comes with a price._

Emmett's heart started working overtime when he looked down at his tight shorts. He felt different down there. Swallowing hard, he tucked his thumb in the waistband of his shorts and pulled away, then let go. Emmett was terrified. What happened to his stuff? What did it look like? Did the price have something to do with his man parts?

Manning up, Emmett yanked down his shorts and let out a sigh of relief. He had it all. Testicles, and a nice sized penis. It wasn't huge but it was definitely not small. It was the perfect size. Emmett let out another sigh of relief. Emmett was happy that the price didn't involve his manhood.

With a grin, walked over to the retro 60's radio and turned the dial to his favorite station that played old music. Elvis' song 'That's All Right' played. The blonde texted Ruby and Henry 2 words ' _It worked'_ Emmett grinned and stripped down naked before hopping in the shower.

Emmett was sang along to the song as he washed up with Irish Spring body wash. When done with his shower, he applied deodorant, brushed his teeth, washed his face and wondered what to do about his hair. He hadn't decided what kind of hairstyle to go for. 'I'll think about that later.' Emmett's heart dropped when he realized he had no clothes that would fit him. What was the blonde going to do? He couldn't go out naked. The blonde hunk was desperate. Luckily he had Ruby to turn to. After explaining to the wolf what had happened, Ruby ran out and arrived at Emmett's place with a pair of boxers, jeans and a shirt.

To Emmett, she was a lifesaver. "Whoa. A pretty boy." Ruby said with a smile when Emmett answered the door in only a towel.

Blushing a little, Emmett allowed Ruby to come in. The blonde thanked Ruby profusely and got dressed in the other room. When he walked out however, the wolf wouldn't let up on her playful flirting. She called Emmett a 'pretty boy, fuck boy', telling him not to go to jail and drop the soap. "You look like the kind of guy who would sleep with a woman and not call her back."

"First of all, that is not the case. I'm an emotional bitch you don't even have a clue. I'm like Noah from the Notebook or Jacob from twilight or Jack from Titanic. If I sleep with a woman and not call her the next day, it's because I'm busy planning our wedding and honeymoon and the rest of our lives together. I'm not going to be running around." Emmett said.

Ruby laughed, "What's next?"

"I'm going to the store for new clothes and toiletries." Emmet said.

Ruby nodded her head, "Good luck."

* * *

_Store_

Emmett was kicking himself for not preparing for his new body. Sure he did research on what to buy and what to look out for…like what other guys call swamp ass and stinky balls. Gross. Pushing the shopping cart forward, Emmett got a text from Henry. The blonde was admittedly putting off seeing his son. He was scared that once Henry saw him he would want his 'mom' back. He texted him constantly asking when he could see him. Finally, the last text made the savior's heart drop. Henry explained that Regina had went through his phone and saw their whole conversation. Regina even knew that Emmett was in the store right now. Probably on her way. Needless to say, Emmett was shitting bricks.

The blonde savior thought whether he should just cut his losses and abandon his cart or did he have enough time to check out. He didn't get the chance to pick though because the mayor turned around the corner and laid her hand on Emmett's cart. The brunette beauty dressed in a black skirt, white button up shirt, and black blazer grinned at Emmett, "There you are."

Emmett couldn't help the stirring in his pants at the sight of the queen. This was all so new to him. Luckily, the mayor didn't seem to notice. "Reg- I mean- I'm sorry, I think you got the wrong person." Emmett said, trying to walk past her. It was no use though. Regina wrapped her fingers around Emmett's muscled bicep, well half at least.

"Oh I think I have the right man Mr. Swan." Regina said with a sly grin. "I see the spell worked well." She said, her dark brown eyes trailing up and down the blonde's body.

Emmett knew there was no use in denying it anymore. "I'm sorry Ruby and I broke in your-"

"No, no. We're passed that, dear. Now that I know that Emma Swan doesn't exist, I see no reason to allow you, this stranger to see Henry anymore-"

That got the savior's immediate attention, "Wait! You can't do that! Henry is still my son. I may have a different body but he still came from me. He needs me and I need him."

Regina laced her fingers together. "I agree that Henry needs a father figure. Someone will need to teach him to be a man. I've been on the lookout for a father for _my son_."

" _I'm_ his father! I can teach him. I'm street smart. I will do it. No other man is going to come in and-" Emmett said.

Regina gave an evil grin. "And a husband for myself."

" _What?_ " Emmett squawked.

"Henry is going to need a good role model on how to be a husband and father when he gets older. In addition, I've been hunting for an obedient husband to keep me company and live a domestic life." Regina said.

Emmett nodded, "Well you got one down. I'm Henry's father. Your search is half over."

The queen raised a perfect eyebrow, "Actually, I'm looking for one. You either will be a father and husband or I find someone else."

"Wha-why- why are you-" Emmett was having a hard time grasping this. "Why? You don't even like me! You _hate_ me! Why would you tie yourself down to someone you despise? Why not find someone who you actually love?" It wasn't making any sense to the blonde man.

"On the contrary dear. I don't hate you." Regina replied.

"Oh forgive me. That was the impression I got when you tried to kill me." Emmett said.

The mayor waved her hand, "That's water under the bridge. I may not have gotten along with you at first-" Emmett scoffed. "But you gave grown on me. I also always found you attractive…even as Emma.

That threw Emmett in for a loop. Regina was bisexual…or pansexual or whatever. Emmett has always assumed that the queen used men did get what she wanted, manipulated them. _Oh_

And-" Regina raised her index finger, " I know you are sexually attracted me. I have seen you undressing me with your eyes."

Emmett blushed hard, "That's not-"

The brunette beauty placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder, "So, what is going to be? Are you going to step up to the plate? Be a man, a provider, a husband for me, and a father to _my son_ or will I have to find someone else?"

"This is extortion!" Emmett said

"Yeah, take a moment to get over it." Regina countered.

Emmett "I don't know-"

Regina turned away, "Okay, I will find someone else for Henry to call 'dad'.

"Wait! Okay, okay!" Emmett sighed heavily. He looked around, not believing they are having this conversation in the middle of the store. "What will this husband duty include?" he asked in a whisper.

The mayor gave the blonde an incredulous look, "What every good marriage has. I want what most woman want. We will date, you will court me, propose to me and I want to be surprised. You will be a gentleman husband." Emmett's head was reeling. How could he surprise her when she expects it? "You will be a loving father to Henry and to our future children-"

Emmett nearly choked on his spit, "How many kids-"

Regina smiled evilly, "You will learn fast Mr. Swan, that a happy wife equals a happy life. I will be the 'homemaker'. I will cook, clean, run errands, do the grocery shopping."

'Well that's good. Because I know damn well that I can't cook. I know for a fact Regina can cook. Her lasagna is amazing.' Emmett thought to himself.

"I understand you know how to make house repairs and car repairs" Regina waited for confirmation.

"I know a little bit more than the average but not if it's too complicated." Emmett said. This felt more of an interview.

"These are my requirements. I'm the queen and I get what I want. We will start everything over." Regina smiled. "What is your decision? I need an answer now." Regina said. There was something in the way Regina made demands that made Emmett's new manhood twitch. The blonde tried to keep a straight face when that happened as it was the first reaction his stuff made. Funny, it kind of use to bother him but now...

The blonde man bit his lower lip, 'Maybe this could work. I know Henry would like both his parents under one roof. I could spend more time with him. Regina may be a bit much but I can handle her. I've always had a _huge_ crush on her.' The more Emmett thought about it, he didn't mind making Regina his wife. I'm really easy going. I've always wanted a family. She is gorgeous, loves Henry to death...' Emmett smiled and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Emmett Swan."

Regina chuckled, "Not that far back dear," Regina grabbed a packet of bar soaps out of Emmett's hand, threw them in the cart and wheeled it to the side. "Come," Regina pulled Emmett away and towards the store exit. "We will start with a suitable clean cut gentleman hairstyle." The mayor said, running her hand through the blonde savior's locks.

* * *

**Now the fun begins.**


End file.
